Kou-Kou Banli
"No matter how hard life gets, you have to keep smiling and push on through!" - Mythical Mew Mew Kou-Kou Banli (板栗 蔻蔻) is a minor character in Mythical Mew Mew and one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte. Appearance Kou-Kou Kou-Kou is a fair skinned girl with black hair tied into buns and dark brown eyes. Her buns are covered by white fabric tied with short gold bows. Her casual clothes are usually comfortable and easy to move in. Her school uniform is a pale lavender sweater over a white shirt with a red bow and red plaid skirt. Her café uniform is a knee length brown dress with a white heart-shaped apron with pinkish-orange frills around the heart and pinkish-orange ribbons. Her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, a brown bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with a brown heart on the tongue and brown laces. Lastly, she wears a lace headband. Mew Cocoa When transformed, Kou-Kou's hair and eyes turn brown and she grows red-brown fox ears and a tail seperated into several parts. Her outfit is a brown dress with a pinkish-orange strap around her waist. Her shoes are brown flats. She also has brown garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker with a gold pendant hanging off. The bottom of her dress and the tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with pinkish-orange lace. Her Mew Mark, which resembles her ears with 9 tails, is on her right thigh. Personality A mischievous girl who finds enjoyment in playing practical jokes on others. Kou-Kou has a light-hearted view on life, and an attitude to match. Abilities Transformation Kou-Kou's transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows her with her DNA morphing in the background. Kou-Kou opens her eyes at the same time her ears appear, she then stands with her arms out as her choker, dress and garters disolve onto her body. Kou-Kou turns slightly as her leg garter and tail appear. She then stomps her feet, causing her shoes to pop into existence. Kou-Kou spins one more time and taps the choker, which begins to glow as her pendant appears. She then poses. Weapon and Attack Kou-Kou's weapon is the Cocoa Baton, a pinkish-orange baton with a brown jewel-like knob on both ends. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached. Her attack is Ribbon Cocoa Shake, in which Kou-Kou spins the baton above her head before slicing downwards. Story Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew a la Carte (TBA) Relationships Lan and Hai Banli Kou-Kou is very close with her parents. Ichijiku Aitani Ichijiku and Kou-Kou are classmates and friends. Etymology Kou-Kou is the Chinese word for 'cocoa'. Banli is the Chinese word for 'chestnut', a shade of brown. Cocoa refers to a brown powder made from cacao seeds. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - '' *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)'' ''- *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Voice Actresses Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - '' *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)'' ''- *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Weapon and Attack Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - '' *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)'' ''- *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Trivia * Darwin's foxes live in South America. There are approximately 320 left. * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Kagura from Gintama. * She has the same English voice actress as Kaya from One Piece. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is CocoTon. * Kou-Kou went through two name changes, she was initially named Biyu Liu, then Yuzu Liu. Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Brown Mews Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Mews With Mythical Creature Genes Category:Weapon Users: Other Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages